


Fallen Star

by RirenIsMyDrug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer! Eren, physco Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenIsMyDrug/pseuds/RirenIsMyDrug
Summary: Levi is obssesed with his little star.





	Fallen Star

Levi sat in the darkness of his bedroom with his laptop on his lap, earphones in and eyes glued intensely to the screen. 

 

On the screen, a young brunette boy laying tummy down on a white fluffy bed with his chin on the palm of his hands, stared right back with bright green eyes. His plump red lips mouthing lyrics as he batted his eyelashes seductively at the camera. His bare feet waved back and fourth behind him as he continued singing, his beautiful tan skin glowing and glistening. 

 

Eren Yeager. The definition of beauty and perfection. Hypnotizing people with those wide hips of his and sinful lips. Big doe eyes and the voice of an angel. Soft, yet melodic. 

 

He was beautiful. So beautiful. 

 

The screen changed to Eren dancing with a red background, eyes lidded and swinging his hips almost sinfully, as a group of males dressed in white, danced in sync behind him. Innocent eyes stared right back at him as Levi gazed hungrily at his screen. He could already feel his pants tighten at the way Eren twirled around, allowing for the camera to catch a good angle of his round, and big ass. 

 

Levi licked his lips, "Look at you....." he murmured, voice low. "Such a pretty little thing. Shame really." 

 

Using the pad of his finger to move, he closed the tab, going back to his home screen. Immediately a picture of a blushing Eren lying on the ground with small shorts and legs spread, his eyes heated and glistening lips parted into a 'o', popped up. Sighing, Levi lustfully gazed at the picture for several minutes, enjoying the look of lust in Eren's bright eyes. Afterwards he closed his laptop and pulled out his earphones before setting them on the nightstand next to his bed. Around him, every inch of his bedroom walls were covered in pictures, snapshots and posters of Eren. 

 

Standing up, he stared down at the bulge in his pants before looking up. "Shame, huh Eren?" Levi chuckled darkly. 

 

There, in the corner of his room, was the famous star, bound and gagged. His smooth golden skin, covered in dark bruises and marks, cheeks stained with dried tears, neck and shoulders with teeth marks while broken green eyes stared at an empty spot in the wall. A muffled whimper escaped Eren as he struggled weakly. 

 

How long had he been here? Two or three months? Levi doesn't know, nor does he care. 

 

He slowly strode towards the broken boy, eyes glowing with a predatory look, as his lips pulled up into a maniac grin. 

 

"Let's have some fun, eh Eren?" He unbuckled his belt.


End file.
